The present invention relates to a mold structure of an extrusion tool for extruding and sealing a connector, wherein a movable element controls the extent of movement of a chuck moving toward a coaxial cable along an axial direction. Thereby, the chuck moves toward or leaves from the axial direction; and the coaxial cable is clamped and fixed by a sufficient force.
The coaxial cable connector is well known in the art. Typically, an F-type coaxial cable connector is threaded onto a complimentary interface connector to integrate the coaxial cables with various electronic devices, such as televisions, CB (Citizens Band) radios, FM (Frequency Modulation) radios, and wireless amateur radio systems into one unit.
The conventional coaxial cable includes a central conductor, a dielectric insulator covered on the central conductor, at least one layer of braided shield body disposed around the periphery of the dielectric insulator, and an outer cover shielded on top of the at least one layer of braided shield body. The conventional coaxial connector includes a joint body and an insertion component. The compressing and connection of the insertion component to the outer jacket cylinder of the joint body makes the outer jacket cylinder compress inwardly and deform to tightly conjoin with the coaxial cable. Since the soft materials of polyvinyl chloride used for the outer cover of the coaxial cable has been replaced by the stiff polyethylene materials, the free end of the polyethylene coaxial cable can not force the outer cover onto the coaxial connector to form connection through manual operation, but must be inserted to the coaxial connector by press-in tool. Then the insertion component will be compressed onto the outer jacket cylinder of the joint body by using the compressing tool to make one end of the coaxial connector shrink and conjoin with the stiff-jacketed cable. Therefore, this kind of operation requires extra cost, multiple installation tools, causes the inconvenience of carrying extra tools and needs to be improved.
The inventor of the present invention has disclosed an extrusion tool, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,457, in that an extrusion tool for extruding and sealing a coaxial connector is disclosed. The mold supporting end of the extrusion tool has an extractable mold structure for suiting to various coaxial cables. By the mold structure, the hard skin of the coaxial cable can be clamped and fixed for extrusion.
As shown in FIG. 1, a mold structure for used in a PE coaxial cable is illustrated. The mold structure has two molds A and B and a buckle C. By the buckle C, the hard skin of the coaxial cable is clamped and fixed. However, many parts are necessary in this clamping way and thus the manufacturing cost is high. Besides, in the processes of extruding combining and taking out a product, many operating steps are required. Therefore, the overall operation procedures are complex.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a mold structure of an extrusion tool for extruding and sealing a connector, wherein a chuck cause a cavity surface to engage the hard skin of the coaxial cable so that the distal joint and engaging element are extruded and combined between the push rod and the mold structure, thereby, one end of the distal joint F is reduced and connected to the coaxial cable.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides mold structure of an extrusion tool for extruding and sealing a connector. The mold structure is capable of being inserted into a mold supporting seat for receiving a coaxial cable. The mold structure has the following components. A seat is installed with a hole for receiving a coaxial cable. A chuck passes through the seat so that the chuck can move toward or leave away from the coaxial cable along an axial direction. A movable element is installed at one side of the seat for controlling an extent of movement of the chuck moving toward the coaxial cable along an axial direction. Thereby, the chuck moves toward or away from the axial direction; and the coaxial cable is clamped and fixed by a sufficient force
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.